Hollow Hedgehog
Hollow Hollow is a 2000 American science fiction horror film directed by Paul Verhoeven and starring Scourge the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog. Scourge portrays as the titular character, a scientist who renders himself invisible, only to go on a killing spree after going violently insane, a story inspired by H. G. Wells' novel The Invisible Man. The film was nominated for an Academy Award for Visual Effects in 2001, but lost to Gladiator. A direct-to-video stand-alone sequel called Hollow Hedgehog 2, starring Mephiles the Dark and Shadow the Hedgehog, was released in 2006. Plot A scientist name Sebastian Caine (Scourge) has developed a serum that can make a subject invisible. Working late one night, he restores a test gorilla to visibility and immediately reports his success to the top members of his staff. Then, Sebastian becomes obsessed with his ex-girlfriend, Dr. Linda McKay (Amy Rose). Unbeknownst to him, she has become involved with Dr. Matt Kensington (Sonic). Sebastian and his friends, Sarah Kennedy (Sally Acorn) and Carter Abbey (Espio), and technicians Frank Chase (Tails) and Janice Walton (Rouge) eventually enable the serum to work on the gorilla. To Sebastian, it feels like the end as reversion was the last big breakthrough. Instead of reporting his success to the military, Sebastian lies to the oversight committee including his mentor Dr. Howard Kramer (Silver) and talks Linda and Matt into going right into human testing, the subject being Sebastian himself. Despite the pain he undergoes, it is successful and Sebastian turns completely invisible. Then, he enjoys sneaking around the lab in order to scare and play pranks on his fellow co-workers. They become a little concerned that he's taking it too far. After three days, however, he is unable to revert to visibility. Sebastian is quarantined in the laboratory due to his condition and the other researchers construct a latex mask for him to wear around the lab. Unable to cope with the isolation, he defies instructions and leaves the building. The guard working there is also very suspicious but before he can do anything, Sebastian gets into his car and drives off to his apartment to bring some things back to the lab. There, he happens to notice his neighbor disrobing and goes to her apartment where he rapes her. Linda warns him that if he leaves again, she and Matt will tell the committee about the experiment. Ignoring their threat, Sebastian assembles a device that runs a video loop of his heat signature in his quarters. He leaves the lab again and spies on Linda and Matt, becoming enraged when he sees them having sex. Meanwhile, an enraged Sebastian returns to the lab. Unable to stand the barking of an invisible dog, Sebastian kills it by brutally smashing it against the cage wall. The team soon discover that they have been watching a recording and that Sebastian has been getting out without their knowledge. Then, Linda and Matt go to Dr. Kramer's house and confess their experiments. The disappointed Kramer fires them. After they leave, Kramer attempts to warn the military, but Sebastian, who followed Linda and Matt to the house, drowns him in his own swimming pool. The next day, Sebastian waits until all of the team is in the lab, disables the phones and the elevator codes except for his own. He removes his clothing and latex mask and, invisible, decides to go on a killing spree, with Janice being his first victim. He also changes the security codes of all staff. Then, Linda, Matt, Sarah, Carter and Frank learn what Sebastian is up to, realizing that they're the only ones who know what he has become and therefore that he's planning to kill them all. Linda, Sarah and Frank hide in the lab while Matt and Carter take tranquilizer guns to hunt for Sebastian by using thermographic imaging goggles. Then, Matt shoots at the heat signature that turns out to be from a steam vent. When Matt turns around, Carter has been yanked into the air by Sebastian who's on top of a pipe. Matt tries to shoot him, but Sebastian throws Carter down toward a steel bar which hits his carotid artery, causing massive blood loss. Sebastian almost kills Matt, but Linda drags him to safety. Later, Sarah and Frank find the barely conscious and severely injured Carter on the floor. Despite Frank's warnings, Sarah runs to the freezer to get blood for a transfusion and is later killed by Sebastian. After Carter has bled to death, Linda, Matt and Frank go after Sarah, finding her dead in the walk-in freezer. Frank sprays a fire extinguisher to expose Sebastian, but Sebastian comes from behind and impales Frank with a crowbar. Then, he stabs Matt with the hook end, locks Linda and Matt in the freezer and leaves them to freeze to death. Sebastian puts on his latex mask and clothing, spending time to ensure he looks near-human. Meanwhile, Linda covers up Matt's wound with duct tape. Then, she constructs an electromagnet using a defibrillator and other lab equipment and uses it to open the freezer door. Then, she lights a fire to warm Matt, gathers the parts for the needed flamethrower and find Sebastian before he leaves. Meanwhile, Sebastian goes to the lab and creates nitroglycerin to blow everything up. Then, he puts the nitroglycerin in a centrifuge, starts a timer and destroys the keyboard, so it can't be stopped. Just as he's entering the elevator to leave, Linda appears and fires a crude blowtorch at him. His latex and clothes are burning away, Sebastian barely manages to escape the flames. Linda uses the flamethrower to start the ceiling sprinklers, partially revealing him. Then, the two fight and Linda got hurt. Just as she's about to lose and getting chocked to death, Matt appears and hits Sebastian with the crowbar. Then, Sebastian recovers and approaches Matt and Linda from behind with the crowbar. Just as he swings it down on them, Matt turns and deflects the blow, throwing a wet Sebastian into a nearby circuit box and he was electrocuted. As the electricity courses through his body, Sebastian is rendered partially visible: his muscles, bones and organs can be seen, but his skin and what's left of his hair remain invisible. Meanwhile, Linda and Matt find the nitroglycerin which it's about to explode, decide to abandon the lab and climbing up the elevator shaft. Then, the lab explodes filling the shaft with fire. The two are almost out when Sebastian, despite his injuries, grabs Linda's ankle. He pulls her off the ladder and onto the top of the elevator and forcibly kisses her one last time, before she grabs the elevator cable and unhooks the tether holding the car. Sebastian tries to grab a hold of Linda's foot but he pulls off her boot and Sebastian falls to his death into the explosion in the shaft below. Then, Linda and Matt emerge from the burning laboratory and emergency personnel take them away in an ambulance. Cast Amy_Rose.png|Amy Rose as Linda McKay, Sebastian's ex-girlfriend who now has a relationship with Matt. Scourge_the_Hedgehog_7.jpg|Scourge as Sebastian Caine, an ambitious molecular biologist who has developed a serum that can render the subject invisible. Sonic_the_Hedgehog_t.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Matthew "Matt" Kensington, Linda's new boyfriend. Sally_Acorn.png|Sally Acorn as Sarah Kennedy, the feisty and rational veterinarian of the team who disapproves of the animal testings being done. Espio_the_Chameleon_3.jpg|Espio the Chameleon as Carter Abbey, an emergency medical technician. Tails_smiled_2.jpg|Tails as Frank Chase, a laboratory technician. Rouge_the_Bat.png|Rouge the Bat as Janice Walton, a laboratory technician. Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog as Howard Kramer, Sebastian's former mentor turned boss. Blaze_smiled.jpg|Blaze the Cat as Martha Kramer, Howard's wife Cosmo_smiled_2.jpg|Cosmo as Sebastian's Neighbor Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Ed, the security guard working at the lab. Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Fanmade Movies